


Be A Good Boy For Daddy

by professor_hartwin



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom!Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Kink, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Oral, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Harry, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor_hartwin/pseuds/professor_hartwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Pure Hartwin smut with daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Boy For Daddy

Eggsy hummed happily as Harry’s hand slid through his hair, fingers tightening in order to tug the blonde strands. 

“Such a sweet boy for me, Eggsy,” Harry muttered, stroking the younger man’s head. “So good for your daddy.”

Harry was sitting against the headboard, motionless except for the hand petting Eggsy. Eggsy was stretched out between Harry’s legs, mouth sliding up and down the length of Harry’s cock. It was sloppy and wet, saliva dripping out of Eggsy’s mouth and down Harry’s bullocks, most likely soaking a small puddle onto the expensive silk bedsheets that Eggsy had gotten them on a mission to France.

Harry thought it was perfect.

“As much as I’d love to come in this pretty little mouth of yours,” he whispered, hand sliding down and thumb brushing Eggsy’s cheek. “I have other plans in mind. Come now, love. Turn around and let daddy take care of you.”

Eggsy moaned, giving one last long suck to Harry’s cock before climbing up and turning on the bed, pressing his face into the mattress and arching his back, presenting his ass to the older man.

Harry hummed, pleased, and arranged himself until he was on his knees behind Eggsy, trailing both hands up his thighs. He groped the cheeks of Eggsy’s ass, kneading the flesh until Eggsy was wordlessly begging for more, pressing himself back into Harry’s grip.

“Hush now, sweetheart,” Harry chided softly.   
“You know you’ll get what I give you, when I choose to give it to you and not a second sooner. Be a good boy and behave.”

Eggsy whimpered.

“Yes daddy,” he mumbled into the sheets, gasping as Harry spread his cheeks wide, exposing his hole. 

“So beautiful.”

Harry leaned forward, licking from Eggsy’s bullocks up to the base of his spine. He groaned in appreciation before leaning back in and trailing the tip of his tongue around Eggsy’s rim, feeling the muscle beneath clench and flutter in anticipation.

“You’re so delicious, my dear,” Harry praised, causing Eggsy’s cheeks to flush in both arousal and shyness. Eggsy was brash in public, loud and silly, but when he and Harry were intimate he always turned bashful, nearly innocent.  
“Daddy loves tasting you.”

“Daddy needs to hurry up and fuck me,” Eggsy groaned, body already tingling with pre-orgasm anticipation.   
His hole was hyper-sensitive and Harry loved to use that knowledge to tease Eggsy until he was begging.

Eggsy cried out as Harry’s hand came down on his ass, hard. “Cheeky,” Harry growled, fingers digging into the younger man’s hip. “What did I just tell you?”

“I’m sorry, daddy!” Eggsy whimpered, pressing back as Harry’s tongue found his hole again. “Just please! I’m so close ‘n want you inside me!”

Harry smirked, kissing Eggsy’s hole before gently pushing a finger in.

“You have my permission to come, my dear boy. Daddy isn’t finished with you yet.”


End file.
